God Only Knows
by Sarkney101
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill with a secret that has grown up but when Tree Hill High reuinion comes around can she go and face Lucas after just leaving him. Brucas, Naley, and Jeyton. On hiatus
1. Life nowadays

Brooke Davis walked inside her apartment and looked at the mess all over the place. She shook her head and sat down her bags on the only space of counter still available. She began to pick up the dirty dishes that were left and put them in the dishwasher. Brooke noticed the mail sitting by the dishwasher and began to look through it when she heard someone curse as they came out of a room.

"Damn it." The person said loudly

"Kyle, watch your language." Brooke called out still looking through the mail. A 15-year-old boy then walked into the kitchen rubbing his hair. It was clear to Brooke that her son had been sleeping.

"Have you done your homework yet?" Brooke asked setting down the mail to look at Kyle

"Yeah but I need you to sign something." He mumbled pulling a paper out of his back pocket. Brooke took the paper from him and read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Davis please sign this note and return it to the school. I regret to inform you that Kyle has once again managed to get in a fight," Brooke put the paper down and looked at her son, "another fight? Kyle, come on you promised you were going to stop."

"It's not my fault Mom, that punk Cameron threw the first punch. Am I just suppose to stand there and get pounded on?"

"No, Kyle your just not suppose to make smart ass comments to him," Brooke picked up the mail again, "and even more your-" Brooke suddenly stopped lecturing Kyle and put her full attention to the letter. The return address said it was from Tree Hill High School.

"Mom, are you ok?" Kyle asked walking over to her and looking at the letter in her hand

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been awhile since I thought about Tree Hill." She answered pulling her son into a hug

"Fifteen years right?"

"Kyle, don't go there." Brooke said letting go of him

"Go where? Into your past and what you left behind? When was the last time you thought about Tree Hill?"

"Awhile ago, I don't like thinking about it."

"Why? Cause it reminds you of the life you could have had?"

"The only life I want is the one I have with you."

"So you didn't want a life Lucas, you didn't want to stay with him and raise a family."

"I couldn't stay once I got pregnant with you, Lucas had a future."

"And you didn't cause you were just the pregnant cheerleader right?" He said walking off and slamming his room door closed. Brooke shook her head sighed. She hated having these fights with Kyle but they just kept on igniting over the littlest things. Brooke made her way down the hall and knocked lightly on Kyle's door before walking in.

"Kyle, can we talk without fighting?" She asked sitting down on his bed. Kyle stood up and turned off his music and sat down in his computer chair.

"Ok." He replied looking at his mom

"I never told you this before but I was planning on telling Lucas. I actually was about to when he told me he had great news for us. That night he told me he had received a full ride scholarship to Duke and that's why I didn't tell him about you. He would have turned down the scholarship to stay with me and support you, he would have given up his dreams of basketball and been miserable and I would have hated that. So I told him my parents were making me move to Califorina with them and I had to leave right away. And that was it I just didn't talk to him again."

"Why didn't you just have an abortion?" Kyle asked tears filling in his eyes

"I thought about it and then I just wanted to kick myself for evening thinking of getting rid of you."

"You still haven't told me why you didn't."

"Because I remembered what an amazing man your father had grown into and I wanted to give you that chance as well. And I'm glad I didn't have an abortion or this beautiful blonde haired boy would not be sitting in front of me."

"Classic line." He laughed at her and switch on the TV

"_In other sports news today," The announcer said, "Charlotte Hornets Shooting Guard Lucas Scott broke up with Supermodle girlfriend Jen Kirks. He says that it just was not working out and is focusing soley on basketball and is looking towards the future."_

"Well, that's a lil creepy." Kyle laughed as he switch off the TV. Brooke laughed at her son.

"Yeah, now get ready. You have practice in an hour." She said walking out of his room.


	2. Are you excited now?

Lucas paced around in his brothers kitchen going over the news he had just received. Tree Hill High was holding the class of 2006 15 year reuinion. Luke knew that this was a chance to see Brooke again.

"Lucas, stop pacing before you put a hole in my floor." Haley said walking in with a two-year old on her hip. The little boy squeled when he saw Lucas. Haley set the boy down and he ran over to him.

"Hey Ben! What are you doing?" Lucas said in his little kid voice.

"Playing." Ben answered him grabbing on to his leg to give him a hug.

"So, what's up with the random visit Uncle Luke?" Another boy asked walking in with Nathan following.

"What I can't just come to visit my nephews?" Luke responded holding out his arms for the boy to give him a hug.

"You think I'm gonna hug you?" A hand collided with the back of the boys head.

"Riley, give your Uncle a hug ok," Nathan said walking over to Haley, "So big brother what is up?" Lucas turned from Riley and looked at his brother and best friend.

"High School Reunion." He said shortly

"What about it?" Haley asked him

"Brooke! She'll be there. I mean yeah fifteen years is a long time but she'll be there."

"Maybe not, it's the same week as Fashion Week. Brooke's designs just got picked up."

"How do you know that?" Nathan asked her

"It's in the new issue of Vouge." She responded

"No, she'll come trust me." Lucas said

"How are you so sure?" Haley said getting a drink of water

"Because Peyton went to ask her in person."

"Peyton found Brooke after all these years?"

"Yeah she called me and told me her and Jake were going to LA to ask her."

"Luke what if she has a husband and a bunch of kids?"

"I just have a feeling she doesn't." Lucas smiled at them before grabbing his keys and leaving. Haley turned to Nathan after he left.

"There is no way Brooke has told him about Kyle." Haley said to him

"Yeah, well then we better hope she goes to the reunion and tells him herself."

Haley and Nathan were the only ones who knew about Kyle because Brooke needed to tell someone and for fifteen years they kept it a secret from Luke. It was hard but they had made a promise.

"I'll call Brooke and warn her Peyton is on her way." Haley said grabbing the phone but dropping it when she felt two hands sieze her waist.

"Brooke can wait." Nathan mumbled as he kissed Haley's neck.

"Yeah she can." Haley responded turning around


	3. Guess who at the door B Davis?

"Mom come on!" Kyle shouted as he stood by the door. He was going to be late to practice if Brooke did not get a move on. The doorbell rang and Kyle sighed as he opened it. A blonde haired woman stood at the door and Kyle had never seen her before in his life.

"Is Brooke Davis here?" The blonde asked Kyle

"Um, who are you?" He asked her

"Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke chimed out behind Kyle. She ran over to Peyton and pulled her into a big hug.

"Obviously you know her." Kyle muttered standing in his spot. Brooke snapped back to reality and realize Kyle was standing there.

"Peyton, this is my son Kyle. Kyle this is Peyton, she was my best friend in high school." Brooke said putting an arm around her son. Kyle nodded at her and turned to his mom.

"You catch up, I'll take my bike to practice." Kyle said stepping out of the house and closed the door. Peyton looked at Brooke.

"Maybe this is a shot in the dark but he looks very much like a certain broody boy we know." Peyton said to Brooke

"Yeah he does sorta of." Brooke said with a small smile

"So that's why you left Tree Hill, Luke knocked you up and you didn't want him to turn out like Dan."

"Kind of the oppiosite. The night I was going to tell him he told me he had been awarded a scholarship to Duke, so I told him we had to break up and I left."

"Jeez, Brooke. You're living in a two bedroom apartment when you could be living in a mansion like the rest of us."

"Hold on Sawyer, like the rest of us?"

"Nathan, Lucas, and Jake play for Charlotte. They're like the top 3 highest paid players in the NBA."

"Ok sit down and tell me everything."

Peyton laughed at her. Fifteen years later and nothing had changed about Brooke, "What about him? Don't you need to go to his practice?"

"He's a big boy, he can go by himself. Now sit." Brooke said taking a seat herself.


	4. Surprise!

Practiced had just finished and Kyle was laughing with his friends.

"I swear I opened the door and she just looked at me like she had met me before." Kyle said

"That is just weird opening the door to she some random lady." Kevin said grabbing his stuff and leaving but stopped all of a sudden, "J-Jake J-J-Jagielski."

"Hey buddy," Jake said to the kid, "Do you know where I can find Kyle Davis." Kyle's jaw dropped to the floor. The Jake Jagielski was looking for him. Slowly Kyle walked forward.

"Uh I'm him." Kyle said to one of his idols. Jake's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw what Kyle looked like. It was as though he was standing in front of Luke.

"I'm suppose to take you home." Jake said suddenly remember why he was there. Kyle looked back at his friends and started walking with Jake

"Oh my, I always knew Haley would turn into little miss homemaker." Brooke said laughing with Peyton. The phone began ringing and Brooke picked it up

"Hello?" Brooke said

"Brooke, don't panic but Peyton and Jake are on there way to L.A." Haley said in one breath

"Yeah, Hales I know. I'm talking to her right now." Brooke responded laughing

"Well this call is useless. Call me later" Haley said hanging up. Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled

"What P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you."

"Well I'm glad to see you too."

"So now the big question, are you coming to the reunion?"

"Um-" Brooke was about to answer when Kyle bust threw the door.

"Mom! Jake Jagielski picked me up! THE JAKE JAGIELSKI!" Kyle screamed as he walked in followed by Jake. Brooke laughed at her son and looked at Jake.

"Yep, he's Lucas' kid alright." Jake said taking a seat next to Peyton. Peyton laughed and rested her head on Jake's shoulder. Brooke looked at her friends and then turned to Kyle.

"Kyle Martin Davis, go and get packed." Brooke said placing her hands on her legs and standing up.

"Why?" Kyle mumbled his mouth full of food

"Because we are going to Tree Hill." Brooke said as Kyle ran from the kitchen, trip over his shoes, then his backpack, and finally his basketball before reaching his room. Brooke laughed as she watched her son fall and looked back at her happily married friends.


	5. Deep Breath

Kyle sat next to his mother on the long, long plane ride to Tree Hill. Kyle couldn't help but be nervous. He was finally going to meet his dad. Brooke was reading magazines so Kyle turned up his iPod.

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough_

You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me...

Where are we now?  
I've still got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone...

And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own

In Tree Hill, Lucas was listening to the same song. He was thinking that if he ever had a son this would be their song. Little did Lucas know that he did have a son. Lucas had gotten a call from Peyton when she had returned home and said she had no luck.

Brooke stepped off the plane followed by Kyle. She smiled at him as they walked into the airport. Brooke was home and so was her son. Brooke had made no arrangements to stay with anyone. She had just figured she'd stay in a hotel.

Kyle grabbed his bag off the luggage carousel and then his mom's. Kyle was now beyond nervous as he stepped out and breathed his first breathe of Tree Hill air. For the first time in 15 years, he felt at home.

Brooke handed an address to the cab driver as Kyle got in the cab with her. She gave him a hug and sighed. This was it, if she were ever going to do what she was about to do it would have to be now.

Lucas looked at the clock as it read **11:34 p.m. **Luke sighed as he stood up and went to the kitchen for a drink. He saw headlights out of his window and wondered who it was.

Kyle stepped out of the taxi followed by his mother. He went round to the back to get their bags out.

Brooke took deep breaths as she walked to the door of the house she was at. She took one last breath as she knocked on the door.

Lucas set down his drink and walked over to the door and pulled it open. He gasped softly.

"Brooke."


	6. The Truth

Brooke stared strongly at Lucas. There he was, still tall and handsome. Brooke threw herself onto Luke and made their lips crash together. Lucas hungily kissed her back. Lucas had waited for that moment for 15 years and it was finally here. Brooke pulled away from Lucas.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Brooke said looking down at her feet

"Hey pretty girl, it's ok. I've been waiting for that kiss for 15 years." Luke answered tilting her chin up so she could look at him. Tears were rolling down Brooke's face steadily.

"I lied to you Lucas. The night in the gym, I was going to tell you something that would change our life forever but you told me something else first."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got about a minute to tell you so just listen. That night in the gym you told me about the scholarship and how everything was going to be great for us but I had to tell you something that would ruin that dream. You would of given up your scholarship and you would have been miserable and I couldn't let that happen to you. I left you in that gym 15 years ago and kept a secret from you."

"Brooke, sweetie, what do you mean, I don't understand."

"I had baby 15 years ago Lucas. You would have given up that scholarship and I couldn't do that to you. We have a son who has grown into a wonderful, loving and caring man just like his father." Brooke turned away from Lucas as he leaned against the doorframe was support. Brooke had left him to raise their child alone. Lucas looked past Brooke to see a teenage boy standing at the end of the pathway, he felt like he was looking into a time machine.

"What, what's his name?" Lucas asked Brooke as he stepped outside his house and stood next to her. Kyle stood frozen at the end of the pathway fearing what would happen if he moved.

"His name is Kyle. He's fifteen and he loves basketball." Brooke said still crying as she walked over to him. Lucas walked closely behind Brooke as he studied Kyle. Brooke moved out the way for Lucas to get a better look at his son. Lucas slowly walked over to Kyle and stood in front of him. Kyle looked straight into Lucas' eyes. They were just like his. Lucas didn't know what to do except hug him. Kyle felt his father's arms wrap around him and quickly made his arms wrap around Lucas.

"Hi, son."

"Hi, Dad."

Author's Notes- I'm sorry that this is so short but I just had to get them to meet. And sorry for such a delay between these last three chapters and the first three but I recently found out I'm gonna be a daddy again. Yeah me! Working on the next chapter but whose knows what I'm gonna do about time.


End file.
